Unwanted Vacations
by asterAustralia123
Summary: After Robin's death Regina has been working nonstop. Henry and Emma then 'kidnap' her to give her a break. What they don't know is, it won't be as easy as it seems. SwanQueen endgame. I rated this T but it may change. Regina didn't split from the Evil Queen and Hyde doesn't get to Storybrooke for the sake of this. Set post S5. Enjoy.


"Okay, Henry. Are you sure that this is a good idea? I mean she's...well...Regina." I say to the boy sat in the passenger seat of my car. He looks at me and says, "Ma, you can't back out now. My Mom needs this, she just doesn't realize it." I nod at him in response.

"Okay kid, do you remember the plan?"

"Yes Ma, I came up with it. Okay, so I'll go in and distract her whilst you sneak in and put the cuff on her. Then, I'll throw the poppies at her. You will then carry her to the car and I'll get her suitcase which I packed and hid this morning."

I nod and take in a shaky breath. "Kid, if I die, tell everyone I was trying to be a good friend and that it was you who wanted to kidnap your Mom."

He rolled his eyes and replied with, "Ma, she won't kill you." I nod at his logic, _she won't kill me. She wouldn't risk her relationship with her son._ Herny continues, "But, I can't promise that she won't hurt you."

* * *

I carefully put Regina in the backseat, behind Henry, and put the seatbelt on her. I make sure she's secure before shutting the door and checking we have all of our things. I get in the driver's seat and look back at Regina one last time. "Well, we did it, Henry. We are officially kidnapping your other Mother, who also happen to be the Mayor."

"Yeah. You should probably shoot a text to Grampa or Grumpy so the whole town knows that the Mayor, Savior, and their son haven't _actually_ gone missing."

"Way ahead of you, Kid. I told them we're going on a vacation and that we won't be back until we all feel better and relaxed."

"What did Hook say."

"He accused me of caring more about Regina then him."

"What did you say to that?"

"I said the truth. I told him that your Mom and you mean more to me than anyone and if he didn't like it then he has to get used to it because it won't be changing anytime soon."

* * *

We are waiting for Regina to wake up outside Logan International Airport. I think about how risky our plan so far has been.

 _Henry gets out of the car, that has been parked down the street from 108 Mifflin Street, and I follow. As he walks down the path to the front door, I sneak around the back. I look through the window and into the kitchen where Regina is now stood talking to Henry with her back to the door. Good job kid, you got her in the perfect place. I open the door quietly as I am about to put the cuff on her it disappears and reappears in her hand._

 _"It might have worked if Henry didn't keep looking at you.", she turns with a smirk, "Why, Miss Swan, are you trying to neutralize my magic?"_

 _"I can explain!" I say loudly. Before she can reply with a sarcastic comment, Henry says, "Mom?"_

 _She turns to face him quickly and he throws the poppies at her. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, "And you couldn't have done that before I came in?"_

 _"Sorry, Ma. I didn't think of it until just now."_

 _"Okay, Kid. Come on. Go and get your Mom's things. Oh and don't forget her passport."_

 _As he runs off upstairs, I pick Regina up off the floor and move her until she seems to be comfortable. Henry comes back with her things and one of his backpacks, "What's in there Kid?"_

 _"Oh, just comics and snacks." I nod._

 _"I forgot to put the cuff on her, can you do it?" He nods as he puts it on her._

When she wakes up she won't be happy with me. After another 30 minutes or so I hear mumbling come from behind us. I turn and see Regina stirring awake. I get out of the car and get into the back. "Regina? Wake up." She opens her eyes and looks at me. she blinks before sitting up properly. She see's Henry looking at her from his seat. She then looks at the cuff on her arm and starts trying to pull it off. I hold her wrist, "Regina, that isn't going to work. I'll take it off when we get to Florida."

Her eyes widen, "Florida! Where are we, Miss Swan?!"

"We're at the Airport. Relax, before you punch me, this was Henry's idea. Besides, you need to take your mind off...things." I say cautiously, knowing I just made a mistake.

She scoffs and gets out of the car. I get out too and see she's walking off. I shout, "Where are you going?!"

"I'll walk back to Storybrooke if I have too." She shouts back, people beginning to stare.

"You can't just _walk_ to Storybrooke, Regina." I sigh, "Besides, Storybrooke's that way" I point behind me.

She stops and turns around on the spot, "I am _done_ with your _childish_ behavior, Emma. I can't just run to you and hop in your car with our son whenever something bad happens. Oh, and Robin's death, isn't just a 'thing' that can be forgotten because I went to Florida."

"We don't think that Mom." Henry says as he appears by my side, "Robin's death wasn't just 'something bad', it was tragic. But, he would want you to carry on with life and have fun. He jumped in front of that-" He looks at the people staring before he continues, "...bullet...so that it didn't kill you. Please, just 1 week, come for 1 week with us. If you still want to go home then we will. Please Mom, if you leave me with Ma she will feed me burgers and fries for breakfast." I nod at what Henry said.

She looks hesitant, "One week.", she says.

 **So, please tell me if I should continue because I really don't know if people will like this. I'm sorry for slow updates on my other fics. A lot has happened and illness' have taken over. I hope you guys understand that I can't guarantee that they will be as fast as they used to be.**

 **Aster**


End file.
